How these all began
by Kurenai Chou
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Summary too long so just read the story. I promise you it'll be good. Please read and review nicely! NxM and a little RxH, only a little. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey minna-san! I edited it a little, it's not a one-shot anymore because it's too long if it's only a one chapter story. Don't worry, the plot is still the same, I just changed a few words.**

**Summary: This is a long, funny story about how everything began. How all her childish, printed undies underwear became mature, how he got lipstick on his lips, how the woke up the next day beside each other, how they woke up, their bodies all sore and weary, how these series of events brought them closer and eventually made them a you-know-what. (if you do)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE OTHERS **

**THAT ARE SIGNED BY ME.**

**Note: This is dedicated to my best friend, shippou-hikari (not an author). I miss you so much. Email me always so we could keep in touch. **

**Take care, God speed, and God bless!**

…………………

Chapter 1

…………………

It was an average, normal Saturday morning in Alice Academy, wherein a cheerful, noisy, bubbly, 17-year old brunette is happily frolicking at the school grounds.

She was very happy today because she could finally get to rest after last week's quarterly exam and she could even go to Central Town if, (yes, there's an if) if a certain raven haired guy will come with her. He is her partner after all and the rules, who were made by a scary disciplinary teacher who always carry a frog on his shoulder, says that you can't go to Central town without being accompanied by your partner.

She continued to skip happily while humming a sweet melody, not even minding if she would bump into someone.

**THUD!**

Just as expected by us, and a certain someone, she did bump to a certain person. Well, here she is, rubbing her sore butt.

"Itai! Gomene! I'm so sorry!" she stood up, dusted her _mini-shorts_, (notice the italicized word) and was now face-to-face with her partner, the almighty Natsume Hyuuga.

"Watch where you're going, Polka dots, or should I say, _Pandas._" He smirked outwardly as her face became red from anger.

"Hmph! How could you even say that when I'm wearing shorts?! Are you blind or have you acquired a new alice?" she asked with a tone of curiosity.

"No. But it's possible for me to record what you wear everyday." he got out a piece of paper from his right pocket while the brunette's face was printed with different kinds of expressions: anger, confusion, and amazement?

"Monday: polka dots, Tuesday: cherries, Wednesday: floral, Thursday: teddy bears, today, Friday: is pandas, tomorrow, which is Saturday, will be strawberries, my favorite, and Sunday: pandas. You have everything pretty much scheduled. Congratulations to you." his smirk widened then he put the piece of paper back into his pocket.

"You're unbelievable you perverted jerk! Oh yeah, I was looking for you! Will you come with me to Central town, please?"

**(A/N: talk about mood swings)**

"No way. I don't want to be seen with an idiot like you who has no taste in underwear fashion."

"Oh yeah? Like you even know fashion. But maybe you do because you're a pervert! Especially with ladies' undergarments!"

"Hell, I don't! I'm not that perverted, you know."

"Oh, so you're admitting that you're a pervert?"

"Yeah, maybe I am."

"Ugh, whatever, sexist pig."

"Heh, so wanna bet?"

"As if!"

"Oh! So now you're a chicken?"

"What?!"

"Are you chickening out because of one small bet?"

"I am not!"

"Are you afraid that you're gonna get beaten by a handsome, smart guy like me?"

"You're on! I bet that you can't even but me a new set of underwear because you're afraid that you're gonna ruin your damn pride!"

"Fine. If I win, you'll be my slave for one month."

"That's too harsh! Make it one week."

"Okay, whatever."

"Okay. But if I win, you'll never call me by what underwear I'm wearing! You'll call me Mikan."

"Fine." Natsume said calmly.

"Fine!" Mikan said a little louder. They both turned around, their backs facing each other.

"I'll make sure of it that you'll be my slave." Natsume said icily before walking away.

"Dream on, pervert."

Unknown to them, someone was watching from afar, looking at them with a glint in her eyes.

"Idiots. Childish idiots. But I'm gonna make money with both of you." she laughed wickedly inside her mind. Oh how she love to toy with her best friends life. This story will keep on getting better and better with this blackmailer sneaking up on them.

"I can't believe you. You're her best friend, you should help her, not make her life more miserable." her partner said as he sighed.

"Then what are you doing here just watching _your _best friend?"

"I have no other choice! You blackmailed me!"

"Whatever. Let's go, I need to come up with plans. And no complaining this time." she glared at the poor animal-lover. He raised both of his hands in defeat.

" Hai hai."

" You say hai once. Sigh really, you have no manners at all."

" Hai." and they continued their way to God-knows-where to make plans.

**- After a few hours, inside of Mikan's room -**

Mikan had just finished taking a bath. Wrapping herself in a towel, she grinned widely knowing she already won their bet.

_Natsume can't get to Central Town if I'm not with him. No Central Town is equal to Natsume as my slave._ She laughed evilly inside her mind. Oh how sweet victory is for sweet Mikan here.

She got out of the bathroom wearing only her towel. As she walked towards her closet, she stopped halfway when she saw all her clothing scattered on the carpeted floor.

_Oh. My. God._

She quickly went through her closet then looked through all of her scattered outfits when she noticed something missing.

_Oh no he didn't!_

Her temperature rose as she discovered that all her underwear were gone.

"NASTUME HYUUGA!!"

…………………

End Chapter 1

…………………

**Well, this is Chapter 1 of the story and it's finally finished. All-in-all, there are six chapters. Please leave a review, comment, suggestion, constructive criticisms or even flames.**

**-Kurenai Chou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 brought to you by none other than me, the cute and lovable author, Kurenai Chou.**

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE SECOND TIME, I DON NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**/**

Chapter 2

**/**

**- Natsume's POV -**

I was sitting on one of the branches of my favorite sakura tree. Everything was so peaceful when an ear-splitting scream saying my name was heard from the girl's dormitory. I think she found out already. I chuckled lightly as I remembered the events this lunch.

_**FLASHBACK (Normal POV)**_

"_So, let me make it clear. You want some underwear? And this is for?" a raven haired teen asked as she looked at the fire caster weirdly, her eyebrow raised elegantly._

"_The idiot. And I know you know who I'm talking about."_

"_Okay, and where do you suppose am I going to get some?"_

"_I know you're smart Imai. Don't worry, I'll pay you. Would 10,000 rabbits be enough?" she paused for awhile then put on a thoughtful expression on her face before answering._

"_Make it 20,000." She replied with money signs on her eyes._

"_You got yourself a deal." He got out his wallet then looked back at the blackmailer-inventor. "Cash or check?"_

"_Cash. Oh, by the way, what kind do you want?"_

"_Anything…mature. If you want I'll add some rabbits for a tip." He said while giving her the cash of 20,000 rabbits plus 5,000._

"_Don't worry, Hyuuga. I'll have it by 3 o' clock. And I'll have Nogi deliver it to you. If it's okay with him, that is. But of course, I'm sure that he's okay with it."_

"_Yeah, whatever. Don't torture him too much."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

And I bet the idiot will be here in a few seconds. I hope not 'cause she'll just ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

"Oi, Hyuuga! Come down here you pervert!" I spoke too soon. I jumped down gracefully and came face-to-face with the idiot a.k.a Mikan Sakura, my worst nightmare. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little, but she will be now.

**- End of POV -**

"Hey, what's with the Hyuuga? It's too formal. Call me Natsume. If you want, it can be Natsume-kun too, or Natsume-chan." Natsume said as he smirked.

The angry and furious Mikan pulled Natsume's collar, pulling him down so she can look straight at his eyes because Natsume is taller than Mikan by a head.

"What the hell did you do to all my underwear?" she asked then she put a scowl on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh don't fool around with me. I know you know what I'm talking about. Now where are they?!"

"Where are what?"

"My undies! You stole them you pervert!" she said before letting go of his collar then crossing her arms in front of her chest, pouting slightly.

"So what if I did? I bought you a new set, didn't I?"

"Give my underwear back!!"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't??"

"I already burned them."

"Hmph! You are such a meanie!" she stomped her feet on the ground then pouted more. Natsume scanned what she was wearing. A white shirt that says 'I'm not stupid!' on the front, a pink skirt just reaching above her knees and white converse shoes. Natsume's smirk widened, and unfortunately for him, she saw it then she glared at him.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"So, are you wearing the one I bought you now?" he reached for her skirt but when she flipped it up, he saw something else. And unfortunately for him, this is not the kind for his taste. _What the hell?!_

"What the hell is this?!"

"They're called shorts, you idiot. Why did you even bought…'those' kind!?"

"Why? Don't you like laces? If you want, I'll buy see-through, if there are any."

**SLAP!**

"I hate you! You, jerk! I'm going to have revenge, just you wait!" she turned her back on him then ran as fast as she can, towards wherever her feet would take her. Natsume was left, rubbing his right cheek which has a red hand print on it. He had to admit, he was shocked. No one has ever slapped _the_ Natsume Hyuuga. That slap hurt, really hurt. And the pain went through all the way from his cheeks to his heart.

"That hurt you know!" he shouted at her running figure, though he doubt that she can hear him. When she was so very far away, he sat down at the base of the tree then leaned on the trunk. His mind was thinking about her, again.

"Tch, revenge? What revenge?" he whispered to himself before pulling his manga out from his pocket then read on where he left it.

Mikan is strolling around the campus when she decided to have a quick snack at the dining hall. All that running was really tiring. When she got there, she found a few students and some of her classmates.

"Mikan! Over here!" someone called out. Mikan turned to the direction she heard it from then saw Anna waving her hands. She smiled at her before walking towards their table which consists of Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Mochu, and Sumire.

"Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully as ever. They responded with 'heys' while the others just gave a smile.

"You look a little gloomy. What happened?" Yuu asked. Yuu has become one of her closest friend since she first stepped inside Alice Academy. He was always there when she was hurt by the baka gun, or simply just sad. They have become very close that he could already read her emotions even with her wearing a mask. Just like Hotaru.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If you say so." They continued chatting whatever they were chatting before Mikan came. However, Mikan was just staring blankly into space thinking about someone.

_I wonder if that slap hurt. I've been too harsh, maybe I should apologize. Hmm, that is probably the right thing to do,_

"What's the right thing to do?" Koko asked then everybody went silent. They all turned their heads on Mikan who was slowly standing up from her seat.

"Stop reading my mind, Koko." she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm just going somewhere. Ja ne!" she turned around then raised her hand dismissively before starting to walk towards the door.

**/**

End Chapter 2

**/**

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. Next up, Chapter 3!**

**-Kurenai Chou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another wonderful Chapter from me. Hehehe, I'm being too full of myself. Anyway, here's the disclaimer, and after it, the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOUGH I WISH I DID.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 3

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**- Mikan's POV -**

I'm walking around the campus again, trying to look for Natsume but he is nowhere to be found. I'm actually getting tired. I don't know how long I had been walking. Maybe half an hour already, I'm not really sure.

I walked passed the same Sakura tree where Natsume usually hangs out for the second time already. This is where I first went to see if he was still here but he was gone. I also went to his room but no one's answering. My feet really hurt now. Maybe resting for a short while won't be too bad.

I sat down under the shade of the sakura tree then heaved a sigh. I closed my eyes for a while to take in the scent of the afternoon.

It's so quiet that I could hear someone's soft breathing.

Wait…

Soft breathing?

I stood up then went to the opposite side of where I was a while ago and look who's here! Natsume! He was here all along? Well, at least I found him already.

I sat beside him then stared at his face. I frowned when I realized that his handsome, gorgeous face is being covered by a shounen manga. Wait, did I just think that his face is handsome? Oh God! Bad thoughts! Go away!

Anyway, after taking off all the bad thoughts off of my mind, I picked up the manga carefully then placed it on the ground beside him. I hate to admit it, especially after taking off all the bad thought in my mind, that he looks really handsome and angel-like when he's asleep, not like when he's awake, he's like the devil himself that came to Earth to come after me and tease me until I die. But now, he look so harmless and so much of a bishounen, but he already is one. No wonder he's the most sought after guy in the academy.

I continued to stare at him then thought maybe he really isn't sleeping. I gasped at the thought. I poked at his shoulders so many times and when he didn't complain, I confirmed it that he really is asleep.

A few minutes passed and I was still staring. Suddenly, a very evil thought came across my mind. I chuckled quietly. I didn't know that I can even think of things like that. I feel like I'm a genius already! **(A/N: Dream on, Mikan)**

**- End of POV -**

Mikan got something out from her shoulder bag. She looked at it first before giggling madly, but quietly, making sure not to wake Natsume up.

"I hope you're a heavy sleeper, Natsume. Cause I'm very sure you'll kill me the moment you wake up." She continued to giggle then went on with her evil plan.

**- Natsume's POV -**

I woke up, feeling a little dizzy. It's already dark. What time is it anyway? Well, whatever. I stood up, dusted my pants then saw the manga I was reading on the ground.

Hmm, strange. I remember that it was perfectly placed on my face. And I don't even remember moving when I'm asleep. I picked it up then placed it inside my pocket again then I started to walk casually to the dining hall. I'm starting to get hungry.

As I walk, people kept staring at me, which is annoying me to hell. I'm kinda used to being stared by girls at but even the guys are staring! Have all the guys turned gay? What is happening to the world?!

Anyway, I kept on walking, not minding the stares and gasps of the people around me. Sometimes, I just glare at them but they don't even move from their spot. Is there something on my face? Or am I more handsome than before? **(A/N: Maybe the latter is the reason? Hehehe)**

Finally, I reached my destination, the dining room. I could tell that the room is flooded because of all the noise. I banged open the door then everyone stared at me. Ugh, not again.

**- End of POV –**

Everyone stared at Natsume, not wanting to take their eyes off. What could have happened to make them so shock like this?

"Hey, Natsume." Ruka tapped Natsume's shoulder then when he faced the animal lover, his jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, Natsume! You really did it? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Did what? What lucky girl?" He asked eyeing Ruka's very shocked expression .Hotaru then stood beside Ruka and also stared at him, though shock wasn't evident on her face.

"Kissed someone! So, who's the girl?" Ruka continued to tease while elbowing Natsume's side gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied calmly then raised one brow elegantly.

"What?! But -!"

"Save it, Nogi. Maybe he doesn't really know. Here Hyuuga, this may help." Hotaru handed Natsume a small, compact mirror and the latter took it hesitantly. When he looked at himself, his eyes grew wide, really wide.

"What. The. Fucking hell?!" the temperature suddenly raised as he rubbed his mouth with the back of his palm. Whoever did this to him is DEAD. Someone played a trick on him and he guessed who it was.

Everyone stopped staring at Natsume when they heard a soft chuckle from the door. Everyone, except for Natsume, turned their heads robotically and stared at the person who just chuckled.

_Oh damn._

"Uh, hello everyone." She greeted softly then laughed nervously. She raised her right hand then waved at them. Unfortunately for her, she raised the wrong hand. When she turned her head to look at Natsume, she saw him glaring at her. If looks could kill, she's probably dead by now. But then she realized that she's not the one he's glaring at, it's her hand.

Her right hand.

The one raised, waving at everyone.

The hand that is the reason why she really is gonna die.

The hand, holding the evidence that she's the one who played with Natsume.

The hand, holding **lipstick**.

She threw the lipstick away then started to laugh nervously, taking a few, small steps away from the door.

"Hehehe. Sur-prise?" she said unsurely.

"You…" Natsume spitted out like venom. "Are dead!" he ran towards her then she started to run frantically away from him.

"KYAA!! NATSUME!! I'M SORRY!!" unfortunately for her, she's not much of an athlete so she's a slow runner and Natsume had already caught up. He reached out his arm then grabbed her collar.

"Natsume! Let me go! Don't kill me!" Mikan pleaded, fake tears appearing on her eyes.

"Oh, I won't kill you, _yet_."

"Are you planning on harassing me? Oh my God!! Please! I'm really sorry!!" She whimpered. Natsume's tight grip on her collar is really choking her so she's having a hard time to breathe. She looked at him with the puppy dog eyes, those adorable eyes which seems to trick everyone.

"Don't expect me to fall with that lame old trick." She pouted at him then narrowed her eyes.

_There's only one option left._

"I'm sorry for this too." She kicked him on the shins then when he let go, she quickly ran as far away as possible from him, where he can't catch her and where she feels safe most of the time. In short, her room.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

End Chapter 3

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**God, I'm so tired right now. Just a few more chapters to go! I can't wait for this to finish!**

**Review nicely please! I'm begging you.**

**-Kurenai Chou**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm tired of writing some Author's note so maybe I won't be writing anymore starting now, only the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. IT IS OWNED BY NONE OTHER THAN HIGUCHI TACHIBANA, MY IDOL.**

Chapter 4

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, IDIOT!!" Natsume shouted angrily while banging on the door repeatedly.

_Curse these fireproofs doors!_

"I KNOW YOU"RE IN THERE!! OPEN THE DOOR!! YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER!!"

_Thank God these doors were made by the Technical Class._

Mikan was leaning on the door when the banging suddenly stopped and she could hear voices talking outside.

OoOoOoOoO

"You know, you two should get along soon. Hotaru's getting cranky." Ruka said, stating it like it's the obvious.

"Yeah, so I could concentrate on doing my invention!" Hotaru angrily exclaimed, losing her composure as her boyfriend stepped away, not wanting to get involved.

"But the idiot won't open the door!" Natsume retorts but she just gave him a deathly glare before fishing something out of her pocket.

"I have the keys, see?" she said while letting the keys dangle on her finger. "Now I'm asking you to don't be too noisy or else I'll kill you both before you even get the chance to kill her. You're even lucky this is free." She threw the key up in the air and he caught it expertly.

"Yeah, I owe you." Natsume quickly inserted the key on the keyhole then entered the room. Screams could be heard as he closed the door.

"Do you think you should lock them in?" Ruka asked to her creepy, grinning, blackmailer girlfriend.

""Tch, what do **you** think? Of course I'll lock them up. Serves them right for disturbing me." Hotaru got something out from her bag.

"What's that?"

"Are you blind? Duh, it's a remote."

"I know, what I mean is, what is that for?" she didn't answer but she did pushed a red button saying 'CLOSE EVERYTHING' at the bottom of it.

"There, that should hold them until the next morning."

"Tell me, why did you put some bars on her room again?"

"To keep her in, or to keep people out."

"Oh."

They started to walk away, thanking God that the deafening shrieks of the loud-mouthed brunette is slowly fading away.

OoOoOoOoO

"KYAA!! PLEASE NATSUME, HAVE MERCY!!" Mikan shouted as Natsume kept pulling on her hair and burning her outfit.

"Have mercy? HAVE MERCY?! YOU"RE THE ONE WHO HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AND NOW YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO HAVE MERCY?!" Mikan began to cry waterfalls and Natsume started to become guilty so he let her go then turned his back on her, leaving her, sitting on the ground.

"Do what you want, crybaby." He strode gracefully towards the door but when he tried to open it, it won't budge.

"Oi, your door is broken."

"What?"

"I said you're deaf."

"Ha-ha, very funny Natsume. I heard you the first time. What I mean is why would it be broken?" she stood up from the ground then also approached the door. "Let me try." She pushed Natsume aside but he didn't move so she just continued on jiggling the door knob, not minding if she was so very close to Natsume.

"Oh God. It really won't open, which means-"

"I'm stuck with an idiot the whole night. Great, just great." Natsume continued sarcastically.

"Waahhh!! I can't believe Hotaru did this to me!"

"Why are you blaming Imai?"

"Well, she probably activated the 'CLOSE EVERYTHING' security using a remote so I couldn't get out. I don't even know why she made that stupid thing! She probably planned all this! Now I'm stuck with you."

"Whatever." He simply stated before sitting on her double-star bed, colored pink. But he stared at it disgustingly at first before sitting down.

"Eew, I hate pink."

"Then why don't you just sit on the floor?"

"I would like it better on the bed than on the dirty floor of your room. Don't you ever clean?"

"Of course I do. Uhm, hey Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really sorry about, you know."

"I can't believe you brought that up. I can't really say that you're forgiven but-" he wasn't able to continue his sentence when he saw the brunette crying.

"I'm really, really sorry." She bowed her head low, so the tears won't be seen by him but it was already too late. She felt an arm go around her waist and the other held her head.

It was Natsume, hugging her.

"If I say you're forgiven, will you stop crying?" That didn't even work one bit. She continued to cry but louder. She put her arms on his back then laid her head on his chest, practically hearing the normal beating of his heart.

"I told you to stop." He let her go then leaned closer so they are in eye-level. She stared at his eyes then felt herself being hypnotized by the beautiful crimson color of it. He raised his right hand then swiped the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Didn't Imai tell you that you're 30 percent less graceful when you're crying? She's right, you know. So you should always smile." She saw his lips curve upwards, slowly turning to a smile, a rare one which will be for her eyes only. She smiled at him then roughly wiped all the tears on her eyes.

After doing that, she hugged Natsume and unfortunately, he was unable to carry the weight and they both fell down on the floor.

**THUD!**

Came the sound of the crash to the ground, followed by another crash, courtesy of lips which accidentally crashed into each other. Both were wide-eyed, shocked to hell. Who wouldn't be when you got your first kiss in such a position.

After a few minutes, (**A/N: They didn't breath at that length of time) **Mikan finally pulled back, thinking that she'll die if she won't be able to breath if it takes a few more seconds. She then slapped Natsume for the second time this day, but the first time hurts more.

"How dare you!!" she exclaimed.

"How dare me?! You're the one who kissed me!" he retorted.

"Why the hell would I kiss you?!"

"I don't know. If you look at our current position, anyone who had seen us would think you're molesting me. You won't even get off." There was a long silence with Mikan staring at Natsume with disbelief and the latter narrowing his eyes at her.

After the long, eerie silence, Mikan pushed herself up before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It's not that I don't want to get off, it's because I can't! You're hugging me too tightly." She blushed crimson as she said this.

"Well the least you could do is thank me. I was the one who you fell on."

"Thank you, there, happy?" she said sardonically.

"Put more feelings in it, then while saying it, hop three times then twirl around."

"Whatever. So, are you hungry?"

"No thanks. There probably is nothing delicious to eat here." He sat back on the bed before laying down there, arms crossed under his head.

"Suit yourself." She went to the small kitchen then went back to where Natsume was, carrying a large bag of potato chips. She sat herself comfortably at the edge of the bed while staring at Natsume.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" she asked again, opening the bag, slowly.

_She's tempting me, I can feel it._

"No. I'm fine as I am." His eyebrow twitched when she slowly put one chip inside her mouth. "Could you not eat here?"

"I will eat wherever I want to. And I'll eat here, in front of you." She snickered then continued to put chips inside her mouth.

"Mmm, delicious!" that hit a nerve. Natsume quickly grabbed the bag of potato chips from her then threw it on the floor.

"Hey! That cost me so much you know!" she stood up then went to pick up the bag of potato chips Natsume just threw.

"That's what happens when you eat in front of me."

"Hmph! You good-for-nothing meanie." She whispered but loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"What was that, idiot?" he threw a pillow at her and unfortunately again for her, it hit her straight at the face. And that's when all hell broke loose, and the World War IV commences. Their weapons, anything they can get their hands on, mostly pillows, but no sharp objects included.

End Chapter 4

**Please REVIEW. That's all I've got to say.**

**-Kurenai Chou**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, I'M TELLING YOU THAT I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

+Chapter 5+

The war was finished, it's obvious who won. If you're an idiot and really don't know, then it's Natsume. Mikan was face flat on the floor, her right hand waving a white flag.

"You're such a weakling, Polka-dots." Natsume said, sitting on the bed, cleaning himself from the potato chips Mikan had thrown at him.

"I'm not a weakling, you're just too strong."

"Yeah, whatever. It's midnight already, let's go to sleep. Good night, Polka-dots." He said before lying on the bed, purposely taking all the space.

"Hey, this is my room so I sleep on the bed. Get off." She stood up then threw the flag somewhere and started to push Natsume off of the bed. With one breath intake, the pushed Natsume off the bed successfully.

**THUD!**

_Damn, that hurt! I'm underestimating the idiot._

He stood up then glared at the brunette smiling sheepishly at him.

"Get off."

"No way."

"Get off, now. You're lucky you're a girl so I won't push you off." **(A/N: Is that the real reason, Natsume? Tsk tsk tsk.)**

"This is my bed so I get to sleep here." Natsume glared at her before kicking her off the bed.

**THUD!**

"OW!! God, that hurt!! Why the hell did you do that?! I thought you don't push girls?"

"You're an exception. Now I sleep in the bed. You, floor." He lied down on the bed then covered himself with the blanket.

"No you won't!" she tugged hard on the blanket but he just won't give it.

"If you want it that badly, here." He let go, resulting her, crashing on the wall, poor wall.

"Mou, Natsume!" she charged towards him, her hands flailing wildly, in Natsume's point of view, she looks so much like of a monkey.

She jumped at him then tickled him with all her might. Natsume, on the other hand, was trying hard not to laugh.

"Stop it." He grimly said, his eyebrows twitching.

"Get off my bed first!"

"You won't stop, won't you?"

"…"

"You asked for it." It all happened so fast. At first, it was Mikan on top, but after a few seconds, it was now Natsume's turn to tickle her.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" she laughed. What can she do? She's very sensitive. "NATSUME!! HAHAHAHA!! S-STOP!! HAHAHAHA!! CAN"T…BREATH!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" and with all her might, she pushed Natsume off of her.

**THUD!**

_God, this was the second time!_

"Ha! I get the bed again." She teased.

"Fine, I'll sleep with you."

"Fine!" a grin was plastered on his face before he sat down on the edge of the bed. "No! Wait! I mean…" she was blushing furiously by now so she did one thing she could think off. She turned around, trying to avoid his gaze, but fell on the bed while doing so.

"Itai!" she heard Natsume chuckle.

"I won the bed again. But you know, it's fine with me if you want to sleep on the bed too." The grin turned into a smirk as he continued to stare at her.

"Not with a pervert like you! You might do perverted stuffs to me while I'm asleep." She felt arms slither around her waist and not long, she was sitting on the bed, wait, scratch that, on Natsume's lap.

"Don't be stubborn. I know you want that very much." She didn't squirm or tried to get free. She was too shocked to move. She felt herself being laid down softly on the bed and Natsume lying just beside her. When she finally got to her senses, she looked at Natsume who was staring at her. An awkward silence surrounded the two, but finally, one spoke up.

"Do you like someone?" he suddenly asked making Mikan surprised. As far as she knows, Natsume doesn't like talks like this.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, really. It just crossed my mind. So, answer the question."

"Maybe. I like him only a little. What about you?"

"I don't know. I'm not pretty sure."

"Can you tell me about her?" _Though I doubt it if you'll tell me._

"Well, she's a really nice person. We've spent a lot of time together. She cares a lot for her friends, especially me. She's a childish klutz that everyone adores. Her smile is her best trait. That's why everyone likes her."

"Wow. Whoever this girl is, she's very lucky to have someone like you to like her." Mikan said in a sad tone, but she's trying very hard to sound cheerful just for him.

"Yeah. You sure are." Natsume said then he turned his back on her.

**SILENCE**

_What the hell did I say?!_

"Oh my God! Did you just confess that you like me?" Mikan exclaimed with eyes wide as plates, sitting straight up. He didn't reply and all she hears are snores.

"Natsume! I know you're awake! Answer my question!"

"…"

"You want a reply, don't you?"

"…"

"Fine. I-" she wasn't able to continue when something soft touched her lips, and she blushed furiously when she saw Natsume kissing her. She wasn't able to move for a while but when Natsume nibbled her lower lips, she gasped and that's when she closed her eyes and kissed him with equal passion.

This time, Natsume was the one who first pulled back. He stared at her eyes lovingly before lying down on the bed once again and turning away from her.

"What the hell was that?" Mikan said after overcoming the shock. She stared at Natsume's back for a few seconds before lying on the bed herself.

"Good night, Natsume." When she said that, he turned around to face her. He intertwined their fingers then whispered softly, the words for her ears only,

"Good night, Mikan."

#End Chapter 5#

**Please review, it would be very nice if you do.**

**-Kurenai Chou**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LAST TIME FOR THIS STORY, I'M TELLING YOU AGAIN THAT I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S BEAUTIFULLY MADE CHARACTERS.**

**WELL, THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

--

--

**Chapter 6**

--

--

Morning came quickly this Sunday. Some of the students are up and exercising while most of the students are still in their beds, dreaming of Howalons, money, animals, baking cakes, chemicals, flying in the air, plants, frogs, a raven-haired handsome guy, and a brunette clumsy idiot.

It was only 8 in the morning when an alarm clock in a certain room rang. A few seconds after the ringing, it died down when it was burned mercilessly. Poor, poor clock.

**- Natsume's POV -**

Damn that stupid alarm clock! Why the hell would it ring when there are no classes today? It must be the idiot's doing.

Speaking of the idiot, here she is now, sleeping beside me like an angel. A darn idiot one who made me crazy just by looking at her angelic smile.

The idiot, started to open her eyes, looking at me strangely. I smiled at her.

"Morning honey." I greeted, kissed her forehead, and then got out of bed to stretch. Oh God, my body hurts everywhere!

"What are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten already? We just got married yesterday."

"WHAT?! You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I joke around something like that?" I smirked at her reaction. It was priceless! I approached her then smacked her head softly.

"Of course I was joking. Why would I marry someone like you?"

"Yeah, you're right." She paused for a while then smiled slyly at me. "Though I'm pretty sure that I heard you confess to me last night."

"In your dreams, polka dots." I simply replied then went to the kitchen.

"Come on, Natsume. No need to be shy about that."

"I'm not being shy. Besides, you like me too, don't you?"

"No. I don't like you." I looked at her then realized she was serious.

"I don't like you, but I do love you." She smiled serenely at me and I can't help to smile back. She approached me then hugged me so tight I could almost die of suffocation, seriously.

"Will you tell me that you love me too?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. That's a pretty hard question. In fact, that's the hardest question I've ever heard in my entire life."

"Aw, come on, Natsume. If you say it, I'll reward you with a very nice surprise." She said seductively while rubbing her fingers on my chest. I know where this is going to, and I also know I'm gonna love that one bit.

"Well,"

"It's not hard, you know. Just say I. Love. You."

"I love you. There, now can we get on with that surprise?" I grinned at her then carried her towards the bed when suddenly the doors open.

_Shit._

There at the door, gaping at us were Ruka and his damn blackmailing girlfriend, which happens to be the cause of all of this.

_Damn! Damn! DAMN!!_

"What are you-?" Ruka started, pointing at the two.

"Sorry for disturbing you." Imai cut in then closed the door. After a few seconds, it opened again then came a flash of a camera then the door closed again.

"Where were we?" I said then started to grin while she giggled madly. Her giggles were music to my ears.

This is gonna be a long day, I could tell.

**-**

**-**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**-**

**-**

It's already 7:15 in the morning, 45 minutes before classes starts, and all the morning people are up and ready for school. Two of these people are Mikan and Natsume. Mikan looking pissed and Natsume looking more pissed. The question is, what actually happened?

**-FLASHBACK-**

It was only 6:30 in the morning and mostly everyone was asleep. Who would wake up at such an hour? Well, no one, of course, except for the teachers, that is.

In Natsume's room, two people were sleeping in a king size bed. One, of course is Natsume, while the other one, is Mikan. Yup, they actually slept together, in one bed. Hard to believe, right? Mikan was on top of Natsume's chest, hugging him while Natsume's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

So anyways, they were still both in dreamland, dreaming something we all don't know. Mikan was squirming in her sleep. She was moving too much that when she moves another time…

**THUD!**

they would fall.

Luckily for Mikan, she didn't woke up or hurt herself. But unfortunately for Natsume, he immediately woke up, wide-eyed, his back aching from the fall.

He ruffled his raven hair, clearly being pissed. He looked at the brunette lying on top of him before picking her up bridal style then placing her back on the bed. He then looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table then ruffled his hair once more.

_Damn it!! Who wakes up in this time of hour?! God!_

Thinking that he won't be able to sleep again, he went to the kitchen to grab a quick cup of coffee. After doing so, he went back to the bedroom where the brunette is present, lying comfortably on the king size bed. He sat at the edge of the bed then stared at her sleeping figure. He left the cup of coffee on the bedside table then went to touch the brunette's soft face.

He was still staring at her even though a minute already passed.

_She's stirring in her sleep. Maybe she's having a bad dream. Or maybe a dream about me?_ Natsume immediately grinned when he thought of that. Putting the naughty thought aside, he got up but as he started to stand straight, Mikan mumbled some…very intense words, for Natsume that is.

"Natsume… stop it. I can't… take it anymore."

O-oh. That made Natsume stiff and sweat all over.

'_Oh God, she really is dreaming about me, I mean us. Argh! Damn hormones!'_

Let's get in Natsume's mind and see what he thought of **what** they were doing.

"_**Natsume, come on in the bedroom! I have something to show you!" Mikan said in a very seductive way. When Natsume entered, he saw her lying on the bed, covered with the bed sheets, and her clothes, scattered on the ground just beside the bed.**_

'_**If only those sheets would slide off now!' Natsume thought as he felt something tug from his lower part of the body.**_

_**Mikan stood up, but she was still clutching on the bed sheets, to Natsume's dismay. She came closer and when they were inches apart, Mikan glided her fingers across Natsume's bare chest.**_

'_**What the?! When did my shirt got off?'**_

_**Mikan went closer and when their lips were only mere centimeters apart, Mikan moved to his ear, again, to Natsume's dismay.**_

"_**Will you come and play with me on the bed?" Mikan asked innocently but the seductive tone was evident. Natsume started grinning from ear-to-ear and quickly carried her to the bed. And as they were reaching the bed, everything vanished.**_

"Please stop…It hurts..." Mikan repeated, and was the reason why Natsume woke up from his own world.

'_Oh man! And it was finally getting to the good part'._ He ruffled his hair angrily. Why don't we go inside of Mikan's dream and see what really **is **happening.

"_**Oh come on, Mikan, just this once!"**_

"_**Natsume! Stop it! I can't take it anymore!"**_

"_**If you won't open that mouth of yours, I'm going to force this… thing in you."**_

"_**Please stop. It hurts. My tummy hurts."**_

"_**Well, you cook this food so you eat it!" Natsume angrily exclaimed then shoved the spoon full of God-knows-what inside Mikan's mouth.**_

"_**Uhh, the pain! I'm so sorry stomach!" Mikan started to cry waterfalls. Well, it was her fault in the first place that she cooked something so horrible. I can't even look at it!**_

And so, there it is. Mikan's dream is obviously different to what Natsume was thinking. She continued to stir, clutching her stomach, and because of all the stirring, she fell off the bed and bumped on the bedside table, which cause the cup of coffee on it, to fall on Mikan and the floor. I pity the floor.

"AAAAHHHH!! SO HOOOTTTTT!!" Mikan screamed and immediately stood up, jumping up and down. Natsume stared with disbelief at the very noisy brunette.

"Look what you've done to my carpet!" he stated, anger evident in his voice.

"To your carpet?! Look what your coffee did to me! I'm practically burning!"

"I don't care! This carpet cost me a billion!"

_**SILENCE**_

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!!" Mikan apologized after hearing the very large amount of money. She quickly went to the kitchen then got a wet cloth and started to wipe the coffee of the carpet, which we all know it will never get off.

"You'll have to pay for this."

"What?! Well, it's your coffee, which means it's your entire fault!"

"No it isn't! If you weren't stirring too much and dreaming naughty things about me then this wouldn't happen!"

_**ANOTHER SILENCE**_

"I wasn't dreaming naughty things about you!" the poor, still burning hot brunette exclaimed.

"Oh yes you were! You were even saying 'Stop, it hurts,' and whatever it is." he said, copying the brunette's expression.

"I was dreaming of you feeding me…whatever that is, but I was declining cause my tummy hurts!"

_**FOR THE THIRD TIME, SILENCE**_

"It still doesn't change the fact that it was all your fault."

"Mou! Whatever! I'm not gonna pay for this stupid carpet! I'll get ready for school." Mikan rushed to the bathroom, not even waiting for Natsume's reply.

"My carpet is not stupid!" he shouted back at her even though she was inside the bathroom already. Seriously, Natsume can also be childish sometimes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The two continued walking until they reached their classroom. When they slid the door open, they saw no one inside.

"What a surprise, no one's here." Mikan muttered before getting in the room and proceeding to her seat.

"It's all your fault that we woke up early." Natsume said, following her from behind.

"My fault?! You threw that coffee on me!"

"Threw it?! It fell on you because you stirred in your sleep." They both sat down on their seats which were located at the back of the class.

"Well, if you just didn't put your coffee on the bedside table then-" she wasn't able to continue her sentence when Natsume cut her off with a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled back, Mikan was blushing.

"Didn't I tell you no kissing in public!" she nagged, the blush on her face still evident.

"I thought you would speak forever." And just as Natsume said those words, the door opened and in came the morning students, staring at them like they were from another planet.

Some who were even carrying books left them scattered on the floor. Who wouldn't be surprised when Mikan woke up early?

After a few minutes of shock, they went to their seats and did whatever they had to do, forgetting the whole _why-is-Mikan-earlier-than-me_ moment.

"They stared at us like were from another planet! What is wrong with people these days?" Mikan exclaimed, looking at the students who arrived awhile ago.

"It's because they thought you were ugly today." The door once again opened and in came Ruka with her girlfriend, Hotaru, and the illusionist, Yuu.

"Mikan! What the hell are you doing here?!" Yuu and Ruka exclaimed in unison.

"Oh my God! It might be the end of the world!" Yuu shouted before getting hit by one of Hotaru's famous baka gun.

"Shut up, Tobita. You're ruining the morning. And as for you," she pointed her baka gun at the lad beside her. "you're lucky you're my boyfriend and I don't want that pretty, little face of yours get ruined. No one would buy your pictures if that happened." Mikan went to Yuu's side then helped him up.

"You're so mean, Hotaru. Anyway, good morning to you three!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, idiot." Hotaru greeted, still with that monotonous voice of hers. She went to her seat while dragging her boyfriend and taking pictures at the same time.

"Arigato, Mikan-chan." Yuu said as he finally got out from the shock.

"It was nothing." She gave him a smile before waving at him then going back at her seat beside Natsume.

Classes were about to start so the classroom was now flooded with students. All of them had the same shock as to what happened to the others. They were all wondering why Mikan was so early today. Well, ask her, why the author?

**-**

**-**

**LUNCH TIME, DINING HALL**

**-**

**-**

Everyone was crowded around a table and because many people are very curious to know what it is, they join the crowd. The closest to the table were Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Sumire, and Mochu. And the persons sitting on that table, was none other than Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. The two persons that are the talk of the whole academy.

"So Mikan, is it true that you two are together?" Anna asked, practically drooling from excitement.

"Anna, you're drooling." Nonoko said. "But then, is it true?" she continued, drooling herself, her eyes twinkling with so much delight.

"Yes, they are." Hotaru answered for Mikan. "And I got it all on tape"

"So, how, when, where?!" everyone asked, and the two drooling twins were squealing with delight. It's really weird like they practiced that sentence.

"Yes! Tell us! Start from where it started and don't you leave out a detail!" Nonoko said and Mikan smiled at all of them.

"Well," Mikan started, telling it like it's a fairy tale story being told to little children. "It happened on one Saturday night, but before that, let's go back to that morning where it really all began."

--

**END STORY**

**--**

**Well, that's all there is to it. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me please, don't worry, I won't get mad. Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Flames are highly accepted. Tell me also if there are any wrong spelling and/or grammar.**

**By the way, they really didn't do 'it'. They just had a small make-up session. It was because Mikan was not ready yet. Poor Natsume. If you want them doing 'it', tell me and I'll gladly make an M story, if I could. :**

**Sorry for ending it like that, I just can't think of a nice ending. It sucks, right?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this story and if you leave a review, I gratefully thank you for that. If you want, I could give you one of Anna's desserts! I helped making them of course. Oh, but don't touch that 100 year old cake, it'll make you sick.**

**-Kurenai Chou, over and out. :)**


End file.
